Nemôžem ťa prinútiť milovať ma
by Petraela
Summary: Ako asi vzťah s Kate vnímal Josh? Ako prebiehal ich rozchod a čo bolo jeho príčinou? Príbeh sa odohráva po epizóde 3x17 Countdown a v priebehu epizódy 4x01 Rise. Songfic: I Can't Make You Love Me.


**Poznámka:** Poviedku som napísala na motív piesne _I can't Make You Love Me, _v originály ju naspievala Bonnie Rait. Zaujímavé sú však aj verzie od Bon Iver, Georga Michaela alebo Tanka, ktoré môžu byť pre tento príbeh vhodnejšie, keďže ich spievajú muži. Mne sa však najviac páči verzia od Adele.

**Nemôžem ťa prinútiť milovať ma**

_„Zhasni svetlá, odhrň posteľ  
vypni hlasy v mojej hlave."_

Po tak hroznom dni bol šťastný, že ju vidí. Po tom, čo dnes zažila a po ich hádkach chcel byť s ňou. Chcel byť pri nej, chcel ju držať, aby vedela, že ju má rád. Že mu na nej záleží.

Bola krásna, rád sa jej díval do očí, ískal jej vlasy. Rád ju bozkával, mal rád jej telo. Jej prítomnosť, jej spoločnosť, jej osobnosť. Bol šťastný muž, lebo mu venovala svoju pozornosť. Venovala mu náklonnosť a dúfal, že aj lásku.

Čakal na ňu v posteli. Po večeri sa presunuli k nej. Bola nesvoja, ale nemohol jej to vyčítať, dnes takmer zomrela, a to hneď dvakrát.

Vyšla z kúpeľne, stále zamyslená a trochu smutná. Pomyslel si, že musí byť unavená. Chcel ju držať v náručí a bozkávať, kým nezaspí. Sledoval líniu jej obočia. Zaťaté zuby a trochu malátne pohyby.

Zhasla svetlo v miestnosti a presunula sa k posteli, odhrnula prikrývku na svojej strane postele.

_„Ľahni si ku mne, nehovor mi klamstvá_  
_Len si ma drž blízko, nevyvyšuj sa. Nesprávaj sa ku mne ako k dieťaťu."_

Jej štíhle nohy zakrývali teplé pyžamové nohavice. Stále jej musí byť zima. Dnes takmer zamrzla a on ju chcel zohrievať teplom vlastného tela.

Ľahla si vedľa neho a zakryla sa prikrývkou až po krk. Usmial sa a trochu nepresvedčivo mu úsmev opätovala. Cítil, že nie je vo svojej koži, ale chcel, aby sa upokojila, aby sa uvoľnila, tak ju objal jednou rukou. Pritiahol si ju bližšie a pobozkal ju do vlasov na vrchu hlavy. Voňala jemne po sprchovom géle, sviežo a čisto. Cítil, ako ju striaslo.

„Je ti zima?" opýtal sa a silnejšie ju objal.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Áno." Cítil jej napätie. Oprela si hlavu o jeho rameno. „Dnes som mala ťažký deň. Som tak strašne unavená. Myslela som si, že umriem," pomaly sa rozrozprávala. Pri večeri mu vyrozprávala, čo sa stalo, no s pribúdajúcim časom bola stále mĺkvejšia. „Ťažký, pekelný deň. Nebyť Castla... bola by som mŕtva." Zaťal sánku. Položila jemne dlaň na jeho hruď. Jej hlas mu rezonoval na hrudi. „Som rada, že nás našli v tom mraziacom boxe. Ďakujem ti, Josh."

„Bola to moja práca, som šťastný, že si v poriadku. Že som tam bol a sám dohliadol na to, aby si bola v poriadku. Bál som sa o teba."

„Je to moja práca," povedala ospalo.

„Viem. Dúfam, že ťa stihnem vždy prísť zachrániť."

„Hm..." vydýchla. Možno to bol smiech.

Potom chvíľu mlčali o on počúval jej pravidelný dych. Už si myslel, že zaspala, keď počul jej šepot.

„Ďakujem, že si ma zachránil, Castle..." šepla a potom zaspala.

Zavrel oči a snažil sa dýchať pokojne. Pomaly. Nádych a výdych. Prehrabol si rukou dlhé čierne vlasy. Kútikom oka zazrel jej tvár. Usmievala sa.

_„Pretože ťa nemôžem prinútiť milovať ma_  
_Nemôžeš nútiť svoje srdce cítiť niečo, čo nechce_  
_Tu v tme, v týchto neskorých hodinách_  
_Obetujem svoje srdce a budem cítiť tú silu_  
_ale ty nebudeš, nie ty nebudeš_  
_lebo ťa nemôžem prinútiť milovať ma, ak ma nemiluješ."_

Keď ju našli v _jeho_ objatí, jej pery boli celkom modré a vo vlasoch mala ľad. Mihalnice mala celkom biele. Dalo im námahu vyslobodiť jej krehké telo z _jeho_ objatia a položiť ju na nosítka. _On_ ju nechcel pustiť a ona sa držala jednou rukou jeho kabáta. Vlastnoručne odhákol jej prsty z kusu látky.

V sanitke sa postaral o to, aby to bola jeho tvár, ktorú uvidí ako prvú. Otvorila oči a ticho vyslovila jeho meno. Usmial sa a pohladil ju po tvári. Uistil ju, že bude v poriadku. Hneď sa opýtala na _neho_. Povedal jej, že aj _on_ bude v poriadku, hoci je ešte v bezvedomí. Zatvorila oči a uvoľnila sa. Bola krásna. Veľmi mu na nej záležalo a uvedomil si, že možno až príliš.

Miluje ju, akoby ju mohol nemilovať? Je takmer dokonalá, krásna, múdra, láskavá a silná. Miluje ju. Napriek tomu, že ona jeho nie. Nechcel rozmýšľať nad tým prečo to tak je. Aké sú jej dôvody. Veril, že to chce čas. Len obyčajný čas.

Dnes sa na neho tak krásne pozerala so sivou dekou prehodenou cez plecia, aby jej nebola zima. Oči jej žiarili. Videl, že má šancu a chce ju naplno využiť. Bol to on, koho teraz objímala a to je najdôležitejšie. Všetko chce len svoj čas.

_„Zatvorím oči, potom neuvidím  
lásku, ktorú necítiš, keď ma držíš."_

Zatvoril oči a silno ju držal. Napriek všetkému ju objímal a ona jeho. Napriek myšlienkam, ktoré mu blúdili v mysli. Snažil sa ich utíšiť a vnímať len jej prítomnosť. Jej hlavu na jeho ramene, jej ruku na jeho hrudi. Jej pravidelný dych a jej teplo.

O pár mesiacov boli znovu v jej byte. Spolu. Objímal ju. Držal jej krehké telo, vdychoval jej vôňu. Bolo to ako zázrak, pretože ju videl umierať na nemocničnom stole. Jej krv mu tiekla po rukách. Videl, ako jej srdce prestalo biť a predsa tu teraz stojí. Na vlastných nohách. S jazvami, v bolestiach, ale živá.

Vyslovila jeho meno a na kúsok sa odtiahla. Zopakovala mu, že bude celé leto u otca na chate. Bola smutná a unavená. Rozumel tomu. Zdalo sa mu, že je iná. Videl to už v nemocnici, keď sedával vedľa jej postele.

Potom mlčala a vymanila sa z jeho objatia. Otočila sa a pozrela von oknom. Prekrížila ruky na prsiach.

Srdce mu začalo biť rýchlejšie. Chcelo sa mu smiať a kričať zároveň. Vedel, čo bude nasledovať. Vedel to už dávno, ale nechcel to vzdať.

Keď sa otočila, nemusela nič hovoriť. Vedel, čo povie, čo chce povedať, mala to napísané v očiach. Miešal sa v ňom hnev. Na seba, na ňu. Na _neho_. Videl, ako sa trápi. Jej ospravedlňujúci pohľad, smutný úsmev.

Nahol sa k nej. Šepol jej meno, chcel ju zastaviť, kým čokoľvek povedala. Nedala mu šancu, zmeniť jej názor.

Bol tichý, nekričal. Aspoň nie navonok. Snažil sa ju presvedčiť, aby im dala šancu, dala im čas. Dala čas sebe. Chcel vedieť odpovede, chcel ju počuť povedať pravé dôvody, prečo nemôžu byť spolu. Opýtal sa či je dôvodom _on_, ale jej odpoveď bola nie. Neveril tomu.

Ovládal sa a nekričal, len miestami zdvihol hlas. Nechcel jej ublížiť, bola príliš ubolená a zničená.

Bol koniec. Nemilovala ho, nikdy.

A tak ju nechal ísť. Vzdal svoj boj. S trpkým pocitom porazenosti, s pocitom smútku, pretože ju skutočne miloval.

_„Príde ráno a ja urobím, čo je správne_  
_Daj mi čas na to, aby som to mohol vzdať_  
_A ja ten boj vzdám."_


End file.
